The Two Millennium Puzzles
by Frank The Stampede
Summary: This story is based off the show Yugioh and it is crossed over with a hentai pc game called true love. I found it pretty good and I hope you do to. Oh there are some lemon scenes and you know the rest.


This Yugioh fic is a crossover of the series and a pc game called True Love. If your not sure what True Love is, look it up on the Internet in Gamefaqs.com under PC. I cannot remember the main characters last name so I will have to improvise (True Love). I have started to story off after when you get Remi.  
  
You know when Yugi turns into Yami you got that YUGIOH thingie! So, whenever you see YUGIOOOH, it means my character turns into his Yami.  
  
I will be his Yami.  
  
P.S I do not know the last name of Toshio so in my fic it'll be Himemaka.  
  
P.P.S True Love is a hentai game so bewarned that there will be some lemon scenes. :-p  
  
It was Sunday morning and Shinichi Yamagami was sleeping soundly when the telephone started to ring. It rang a couple of time and the answering machine started, startling him out of his peaceful slumber. Shinichi let out a groan and picked up the phone. "Hello?" he asked in a tired voice.  
  
"To bad." Toshio laughed as he talked into the phone.  
  
"Huh? Toshio? Why are you calling me so early in the morning? Wait a minute you never call me You hate me. Heck! I hate you! Wait a…what did you mean 'to bad'?" Shinichi asked.  
  
Toshio laughed. "Well you see Meikae had kind of heart broken when she found out about Remi and you. So I comforted her and guess what…were both an item." Toshio said.  
  
"WHAT?! NO WAY! MEIKAE KNOWS BETTER THEN THAT!" Shinichi screamed but then realized that he never pressed the stop button on the answering machine. That gave him an idea. "Say Toshio?" Shinichi asked.  
  
"What do you want?" Toshio asked sarcastically.  
  
"Are you actually going to stay with Meikae and stop going out with other girls?" I asked.  
  
"What?! ARE YOU KIDDING?! I HAVE A REPUTATION TO UPHOLD! I AM TOSHIO THE MAN! I GO OUT WITH GIRLS EVERYDAY OF THE WEEK! I HAVE CHEATED ON EVERY GIRL! HECK I DO IT EVERYDAY! I PLAN TO GET INTO MEIKAE'S PANTS VERY SOON!" Toshio exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up! Meikae's not like that you bastard. Pervert! The day you die, the day every woman will be saved from you! God I was never like that." Shinichi yelled out. "GOT YOU!" Shinichi thought and took the tape out of the answering machine. "Cya sucker!" he screamed out.  
  
"What do you…CLICK!" I cut Toshio off as I hung up the phone.  
  
I quickly changed my clothes and ran out the door to Meikae's house. When I got there, I rang the doorbell and she opened the door. At first she seemed surprised to see me but then she kind of glared at me. "What do you want?" she asked in a bitter voice.  
  
I almost winced at the bitterness in her voice. "Just here to reveal how much of a girl cheating pervert Toshio, your boyfriend is." Shinichi said holding up a tape.  
  
"Get lost! Toshio understands me! Why should I believe you! You lied to me about Remi and…"  
  
"Just listen to the tape and if you still don't believe me, I'll leave. That good enough for you?" Shinichi asked holding out the tape for her cutting her off.  
  
She sighed in frustration. "Fine. Wait here." She said and slammed the door in my face causing me to wince. A strange feeling came over him.Then he felt kind of woozy. "Woan my head feels weird. Like if....nah!" I muttered. "But still what could it be?" I thought and a picture of a small pyramid appeared in my mind when it went away.  
  
Meikae glanced at the window and she started to worry a bit to see Shinichi slumb down as if he was not feeling well but that feeling was replaced with hate.   
  
Shinichi heard her put the tape in her answering machine. Shinichi then paced back and forth and waited. "What was it?" he thought to himself.  
  
The door finally opened and Shinichi turned to see Meikae. Tears were streaming down her face. "Meikae?" Shinichi asked in a worried voice.  
  
"C-come in and tell me everything." Meikae said rubbing her eyes.  
  
Shinichi nodded and entered her house.   
  
Meikae slumped to the ground crying.  
  
"He made her cry!" Shinichi thought in anger. He kneeled beside her and put my arms around her. "It's ok. Let it out."   
  
"I-I'm fine. Tell me what you know about Toshio." Meikae said standing up.  
  
"Ok. Before I ever knew Remi, Toshio would go out with girls and uh….well, you know do stuff…AHEM!!!! Anyway, when I found out he was after you…I would get in his way when he was talking to you. You see I didn't want him to hurt you. I guess he just did. You may hurt me for Remi being my first but I will always be here for you weather you like it or not. If you need anything, you can count on me." Shinichi said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
My cell phone rang and I answered it. "Hello?"   
  
"I hate you!" a voice screamed out in anger. It was Remi.  
  
Shinichi winced and pulled hs ear from his cell phone. "Yeeeeeowww." he muttered.   
  
Meikae loked worried as she saw me wince. "What was that about? Ohhh...." she thought as she realized and smirked a bit.  
  
"Remi? What's wrong?" I asked in confusion.  
  
"Toshio just called me and told me what you did you his girl friend. He said that Meikae told him that you raped her! How could you?!" Remi screamed out loud.  
  
"WHAT?! TOSHIO SAID THAT I RAPED MEIKAE?!" Shinichi exclaimed.  
  
"WHAT?!" Meikae screamed. "Toshio said that?! I HATE HIM! That liar!" Meikae screamed.  
  
"She sounds mad at Toshio but I don't trust Meikae nor you. Go screw that slut." Remi said bitterly.  
  
"Meikae is not a slut! If you disrespect her again I'll break up with you!" Shinichi screamed.  
  
Meikae looked at me. "Shinichi." She said softly. "What? Break up? Was that the way he planned it?" she thought.  
  
"She is a slut!" Remi chuckled as if she thought he was bluffing.  
  
"Fine then Remi. It's OVER!" Shinichi screamed and shut off his cell phone.  
  
Meikae's eyes widened. "Shinichi?" she asked in a worried voice.  
  
Shinichi slumped to the ground with my back against the wall. "It's over between Remi and I. I guess this is the sacrifice I must suffer for my first friend ever." Shinichi said as a tear fell down his face.  
  
Meikae kneeled beside Shinichi and wrapped her arms around him. "Are you ok?" she asked. She was starting to feel guilty about something.  
  
"Yeah." Shinichi said and looked into Meikae's eyes.  
  
She noticed this and looked into his.   
  
Their faces got closer until they kissed.  
  
The front door opened and we both pulled away and looked at Toshio who was smiling at the front door. "Gotcha." Was his reply.  
  
Meikae got up and walked over to him and they kissed. "Did I do good?" she asked.  
  
"You were perfect babe." Toshio said grinning at her.  
  
"W-what's going on?" Shinichi asked kind of hurt what he was seeing.  
  
"Last night Meikae and I planned this. I called Remi this morning and I hoped to see what my result was. Well, you know. It turned out perfect. Now Shinichi! Prepare yourself for what I saw you doing to my girlfriend!" Toshio screamed and grabbed Shinichi and slammed him against the wall.  
  
Shinichi grunted in pain as we all heard a crack in the wall. Not only that, the crack made its way up to the shelf loosening it.   
  
Meikae and Toshio noticed some blood on the wall and then looked at me gritting my teeth in pain. They both smiled at what they saw. "Revenge." Toshio chuckled out and started to walk towards me but stopped.  
  
I looked up at him in confusion. "Why did he stop?" he stopped. "He looks confused." he thought again.  
  
They we all heard a loud crack and Shinichi looked up just in time to see the shelf rip off the wall and fall on him.  
  
Toshio and Meikae's eyes widened as they saw this. "I forgot that wall was weak!" Meikae exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Shit." Toshio said paling.   
  
The shelf had hit Shinichi on the head making a deep gash and crushed his skull killing him instantly. Meikae and Toshio noticed a big pool of blood around Shinichi.  
  
"W-we killed him." Meikae said with tears in her eyes as she slumped to the ground. "I-I'm sorry Shinichi."  
  
"I-I…" Toshio said but stopped.  
  
"Finally I have found the one." A voice said.  
  
Meikae and Toshio looked around to see who was talking but found no one.  
  
"What was that?" Meikae asked.  
  
"I don't know." Toshio said frowning a bit.  
  
"Shinichi Yamagami, you have been chosen to be the next destined one for the Millennium Puzzle. I see that you are dead. Not to worry. I can revive you." The voice said. "When you are alive, you can call me Yami." the voice said.  
  
There was a bright flash and Meikae and Toshio covered their eyes.  
  
"AWAKEN DESTINED ONE!" the voice called out causing Meikae and Toshio to cover their ears while covering their ears.  
  
Shinichi's eyes opened and he noticed that he had a upside down pyramid on a necklace around his neck. He got up. The bright flash didn't even faze him one bit. "The Pyramid from my dream." he muttered. "Now I get it!" he exclaimed as he saw images flash thorugh his mind about the history of that puzzle.  
  
The bright flash disappeared and Toshio and Meikae uncovered their eyes. "What was……..SHINICHI!" Meikae exclaimed in shock.  
  
"What?" Toshio asked and looked at Shinichi. "No way!"  
  
"Yes way! I'm alive! I really am saddened for what you did to me!" I screamed in anger.  
  
YUGIOOOOH  
  
"Anyone who messes with my light, messes with me." I said.  
  
"What the?" Meikae and Toshio asked at the same time as they saw an older version of me.  
  
My name is Yami Shinichi. I am the King Of Games. Hey Toshio! HEH! HEH! Let's play a little game that even your tiny brain can comprehend with." I said grinning.  
  
"What did you say?!" Toshio asked with a dangerous tone in his voice.  
  
"You heard me you freak." I said looking serious. His tone didn't frighten me one bit. "It is a simple game." I said and held up a deck of cards. "See this deck? It is not on this world because they never existed." I said.  
  
"Moron! If they never existed then…" Toshio began to say.  
  
"Listen well mortal. There are many worlds in this dimension. This in one of many. How many? I do not know. In one world these cards existed. Let me tell you a little story of ancient times. Once upon a time there existed powerfull and deadly magic. Now listen well. I am talking of another world. With this magic, they used it to summon monsters to hold tournaments to see which magic user had the most powerful creature. That was known as the Shadow Realm. The games they played were called the Shadow Games. However, with this magic, most people didn't use it for tournaments but for war. Later a young pharoah sealed the power away hoping to never use it again. That pharoah was me. Shinichi has been chosen to stop anything to do with a Shadow Game if one is being played at anytime. A good example is a man named Maximillion Pegasus. He had come out with a card format of the game called Duel Monsters. This Millennium Puzzle is one of the seven key items to the ancient times. If a person was to collect all seven, they could get enormous power. However the power could also lead to destruction of the world. Shinichi is the chosen one to stop this destruction." I said while glaring at the two of them.  
  
"Yeah right! He is nothing but a wimp! He died when the shelf fell on him!" Toshio laughed.  
  
"SO THAT WAS YOU!" I exclaimed as a eyeball type symbol appeared on my forehead.   
  
"W-what?" Toshio exclaimed in shock taking a step back.  
  
"FOR TRYING TO INJURE THE ONE, I CONFINE YOU TO OBLIVION!" I screamed as I rushed towards ready to send Toshio to the Shadow Realm until Meikae stepped in my way.  
  
"STOP! PLEASE!" she pleased grabbing my arm  
  
I stopped and looked down at her. "Hmph! Meikae. Why should I?" I asked frowning at her.  
  
"I feel guilty for what happened to you. We never meant to kill you! I-I never meant to kill you!" Meikae screamed with tears streaming down her face.  
  
I looked at her and nodded. "Very well. Your lucky Toshio. Your girlfriend saved your ass."   
  
Meikae looked relieved. "Thank you."  
  
I looked at her and nodded. "However Toshio, draw a card." I said shuffling the deck.  
  
Toshio picked up a card. "Now what?"  
  
"Read what is says." I said.  
  
"The name of the card is Summoned Skull. I guess ATK and DEF stands for attack and defend. Oh! What's this? Attack 2500! Beat that!" Toshio cheered out.  
  
Meikae smirked but she knew there was something wrong here. "Shinichi isn't even scared. It's like he knows how this will end. Look at his face." she thought.  
  
The look Meikae had seem on Yami Shinichi's face wa the look of sher determination. "Very well." I said and drew a card. I looked at Toshio and turned the card over so he could see. "Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack 3000! I have beaten you." I said.  
  
"So?! There just cards moron!" Toshio sneered.  
  
"He's right!" Meikae laughed.  
  
"Always trust in the heart of the cards."I said and grinned at the both of them then became serious. "MIND CRUSH!" I exclaimed placing my hand on Toshio's forehead.   
  
A light surrounded Toshio and he fell over unconscious on the ground.  
  
"Toshio!" Meikae exclaimed running up to him.   
  
There was a bright flash and Shinichi fell to the ground holding his head. Then he spotted Toshio. "Toshio! God what happened to him?!" Shinichi screamed out.  
  
Meikae looked at him in disbelief. "Don't you remember anything?!" she screamed at him.  
  
"No. However I do remember what Toshio and you did to me." Shinichi said struggling not to cry.  
  
Meikae saw this and her heart sank a bit.   
  
"Hope your happy because you hurt me more then I hurt you." Shinichi said and running out of her house..  
  
"I hurt you more then you hurt me?" she asked feeling guilty.  
  
Next day: College  
  
Shinichi walked into my classroom and everyone stared at him.  
  
"What?" he asked looking at them all.  
  
"What is that around your neck?" Miyuki Tanaka asked.  
  
Chiemi Fujimoto's eyes widened. "Wow. It's so beautiful." She said.  
  
"Nice." A guy said in respect. "Where'd you get it?"  
  
Shinichi had to come up with an excuse fast but for some reason Egypt popped into his head. "I got it in Egypt."   
  
Everyone lookedat it. "Egypt? Woah."  
  
"Miss Yumi check out Shinichi's necklace." a student said.  
  
Miss Yumi looked at me and gasped. "S-Shinichi…"  
  
"Yes Miss Yumi?" Shinichi asked.  
  
"What is that? It looks familiar." She said.  
  
"Well if my memory can recall……" I said and started to think. "I heard a voice in my head before saying a Millenium Puzzle…" he thought. "Millenium Puzzle." was Shinichi's reply said.  
  
Miss Yumi gasped. "The Millenium Puzzle?! That's an old legend!" she exclaimed pulling out a book from her briefcase and opened it. "I guess I will tell you about the history about that Millenium Puzzle for today's lesson. In ancient times…."  
  
"There existed magic. Now listen well. I am talking of another world. With this magic, they used it to summon monsters to hold tournaments to see which magic user had the most powerful creature. However, with this magic, most people didn't use it for tournaments but for war. Later they sealed the power away hoping to never use it again. However a man named Pegasus had come out with a card format of the game called Duel Monsters. This Millennium Puzzle is one of the key items to the ancient times. If a person was to collect all seven, they could get enormous power. However the power could also lead to destruction." Shinichi said.  
  
"So you know the legend. What you just said is exaclty word for word in this book. Also a young boy named Yugi was the destined one but why has the Millenium Puzzle chosen you?" Miss Yumi asked him.  
  
When did this Yugi exist?" Shinichi asked.  
  
"No one knows." Miss Yumi said shaking her head.  
  
"Maybe this world knows that there are other worlds." Yami thought in the puzzle.  
  
Shinichi frowned. "What the?" he thought and looked around.  
  
Meikae and Toshio walked into the class with Remi just as they saw a bright flash and just in time to as they saw Shinichi turn into Yami Shinichi.  
  
YUGIOOOH  
  
"As you see Yumi Matsumiya, this is indeed the Millenium Puzzle. I am Yami Shinichi. Shinichi is the destined one for the Millenium Puzzle." I said smirking. "Huh? Odd. I sense an evil presence but I can't put my finger on it. All I know....that the being is a girl with good cover so I can't fully tell who it is." I said frowning as I looked around. I ignored the stary eyed looks the girls were giving me.   
  
"The Millenium Puzzle. That has been in my house for decoration. I always felt a strange power come from it when ever I was near it." Remi said. "So Shinichi is the chosen one." Remi said and walked up to me.   
  
"Remi. You should know that Shinichi never…." I started to say. The Millenium Puzzle.   
  
"I know." She said and kissed me.   
  
"I love you to Remi." I said and the flash came again.  
  
"So still think I raped Meikae?" Shinichi asked rudely.  
  
Everyone looked at Meikae and Shinichi in shock, then at Remi.  
  
"W-what? You just forgave me." Remi said.  
  
"R-really?" I asked then frowned. "I don't believe you."   
  
"I do have a bit of power myself. Here let me show you." Remi said and put a hand to my forehead.  
  
The incidents rushed through my head to fast and I fell over but Remi caught me.   
  
"I-is that what I turn into?" I asked.  
  
"Yes it is. You should be proud." Remi said.  
  
"Well…well…well. Yugi's Millenium Puzzle has chose you." a figure said appearing out of no where.  
  
"Pegasus!" Remi exclaimed. "What is he doing here so soon?" she thought.  
  
"That's right my darling Remi. Now Shinichi since the Millenium Puzzle has chosen you, I challenge you to a game of Duel Monsters in the Shadow Realm. However, if you lose…" Pegasus said and flicked back apart of his silver long hair to reveal a golden eye piece over his left eye. It shone and a beam of some sort hit Remi and everyone saw a gray silhouette of Remi's body get put on a card. "you'll never see Remi again." He said with a grin as he held up the card with Remi's terrified face on it.  
  
"What have you done to Remi Pegasus?!" Shinichi exclaimed. "Wha? Why do they look amost identicle? Could Remi be...no...she'd have silver hair to." Shinichi thought.  
  
"I have trapped her soul into this card. If you want it back then come to the Shadow Realm and find me." Pegasus said and dashed faster then the eye could follow and was beside Remi in a split second and picked her and again dashed to the center of the classroom. He started to laughed as a portal appeared behind him as he turned his back towards Shinichi "Hmmmmmm...he almost guessed it there." Pegasus thought but then smiled as he had read his mind.  
  
YUGIOOOOOOOH  
  
"Pegasus!" I screamed.  
  
Pegasus's eyes widened but then squinted as he smiled. "You have found out about your Millenium Puzzle so fast. Amazing. This will be a good challenge. See you later Shinichi. T.T.F.N." (Tah Tah For Now) Pegasus said and stepped into the portal and heard me scream something else.  
  
"I never back away from a challenge Pegasus!" I screamed as I made my way towards the portal.  
  
"Shinichi!" Meikae said and ran up to me.  
  
"Meikae. What do you want?" I asked.  
  
"I'm coming with you." she said.  
  
I nodded and Toshio stood up. "No she's not you freak!"   
  
Meikae looked at Toshio rudely. "Your not the least bit guilty?!"   
  
"HELL NO!" Toshio yelled.  
  
Meikae had tears in her eyes. "I can't believe you! I HATE YOU! SHINICHI WAS RIGHT! IT'S OVER BETWEEN US!" she screamed and started to cry.  
  
I held her. "Now you've hurt her. Come on Meikae. Let's go." I said and we both walked into the portal.  
  
Just as it closed, Toshio ran and jumped, entering it as well.  
  
Everyone in the classroom fainted.  
  
"So this is the Shadow Realm." I said looking around and transformed back into Shinichi. "Let's go." He said and started to walk.  
  
Meikae started to follow me when a voice from behind us spoke.  
  
"Hey don't forget me."  
  
Meikae and Shinichi both turned to see Toshio.  
  
"Toshio?!" we both exclaimed.  
  
"The one and only." Toshio said with a sly grin.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked frowning.   
  
"Well I wouldn't want you to have all the fun now do I?" Toshio asked boldly.  
  
That made me grin. "Well if you put it that way."   
  
"You know it's still over." Meikae said with a sneer.  
  
Toshio sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "No prob. I understand. Plenty of fish in the sea."  
  
Meikae and I nodded. "That's true. Poor plenty of fish I might say" I said smirking which bought me a glare from Toshio.  
  
"Say Miss Yumi mentioned that that Milli-what-cha-ma-call it Puzzle belonged to a Yugi guy. I wonder who that was." Toshio said.  
  
"I would be that Yugi." a voice said behind us.  
  
We all tuned around to see five teenagers. "Your Yugi? That legendary kid which the Millenium Puzzle had chosen.?" I asked as there was a flash and Shinichi returned.  
  
"Ya hear that Yuge?! Yer a legend!" a yellowed haired boy exclaimed if he had to much sugar in his system.  
  
"God, calm down Joey." a brown haired girl said rolling her eyes as she sweatdropped.  
  
The kid with golden and red hair gasped. "You have a Millenium Puzzle!"  
  
Everyone with the kid gasped. "No way!" a silver haired kid exclaimed.   
  
"It looks like Yugi's!" a blond haired kid said.  
  
"Amazing." The brown haired girl in the group said.  
  
"Woah. To weird." A kid said who had triangle shaped hair.  
  
"My name is Shinichi Yamagami. I was chosen by the Millenium Puzzle to be the destined one. I have come to the Shadow Realm to rescue my girlfriend." Shinichi said.  
  
"Pegasus stole her soul!" the golden red haired boy exclaimed.  
  
Shinichi nodded. "But also her as well."   
  
Yugi frowned in cofusion. "Since when does Pegasus steal the body and soul?" he thought.  
  
"Hey who are you guys?" the only girl in the other group asked.  
  
"Oh! Sorry! This lovely girl next to me is my best friend since childhood. Her name is Meikae Morikawa. Now this annoying guy on my right is Toshio…..uh……" Shinichi said.  
  
"You don't know my last name?!" Toshio exclaimed.  
  
"No. I never liked you so I never wanted to find out." I said with a grin. "Gotcha…..it's Himemaka." Shinichi said.   
  
Toshio frowned at me. "Why you little…"  
  
"Smart ass?" Shinichi asked with a grin.  
  
Toshio growled but smirked. "Yeah."  
  
"Nice to meet you. My name is Yugi Mouto. I am extremely good at Duel Monsters but I wouldn't say I am a professional." The golden red haired boy said with a sheepish grin. "All though I basically creamed every opponent so far. Well have only lost two duels,in my life." he said softly.  
  
"My name is Joey Wheeler. Yugi is my best friend. He got me started in Duel Monsters. We are here for a tournament. I know Yuge here will take the cake!" the blond haired kid said.  
  
"My name is Bakura Hakiyuko. Nice to meet you. I happen to be the owner of the Millenium Ring." the silver haired kid said. "And I have an evil Yami who like to steal the Millenium Pieces." he thought sadly.  
  
"My name is Tea Gardner. They are all my best friends and it would be great if I could become yours." The haired girl said.  
  
"And my name is Tristan Taylor." The triangle kid said.  
  
"Nice to meet you all." Shinichi said with a nod.   
  
"Say want to have a friendly game of Duel Monsters?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Sure. Hold on." Shinichi said.  
  
(YUUUUGIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOG)  
  
"Let's do it." I said with a grin.  
  
Yugi nodded and grinned.  
  
YUGIOOOH  
  
Yugi turned into an older version of himself.  
  
"I see you can do that to Yugi." I said with a grin.  
  
"Not Yugi. Yami Yugi." Yami Yugi said with a grin.  
  
"I see. Yami Yugi. Then call me Yami Shinichi." I said with a grin. "Err…uh…hold…on." I said and closed my eyes. "I see. Ah…that's pretty simple. There!" I exclaimed and opened my eyes. "I know the rules." I said.  
  
Yami Yugi stared at me in awe. "A-amazing. Well now! Let's have ourselves a duel." Yami Yugi said smiling.  
  
I nodded and rose my hands into the air. "ARENA APPEAR NOW!" I exclaimed.  
  
An arena appeared out of nowhere instead of rising out of the ground.  
  
Everyone gasped in shock.  
  
"Ahhhh get off it. This is just the work of the Millenium Puzzle. Only we can make it appear out of thin air." I said chuckling a bit.  
  
Everyone nodded and tried their best to calm down. However Joey, Tristan and Toshio were still clutching one another. They looked at each other, screamed and jumped away from one another with disgusted looks on their faces. "Thatdidn'thappen!Thatdidn'thappen!Thatdidn'thappen!" repeated in their thoughts.  
  
I looked at Yami Yugi and he looked at me. "Let's duel!" we exclaimed at the same time.   
  
Our Life Point Indicator went up to 2000. "I'll go first." I said drawing 5 cards from my deck. "What a start." I said staring at one of my monster cards. "Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode!" I exclaimed putting my dragon card.  
  
"W-what?! Kaiba had the Blue Eyes White Dragon cards! There are only 4!" Yami Yugi exclaimed.  
  
Everyone gasped as they saaw the holographic image of the Blue Eyes White Dragon appear on the arena.  
  
"I may not know who this Kaiba is and I do not care. All I care about is a friendly game of Duel Monsters with a friend." I said with a smile.  
  
Yami Yugi smiled. "No prob." Then he thought to himself. "Maybe Shinichi's deck is a mix. How is that possible?"   
  
They continued to play their friendly game of Duel Monsters while everyone got to know one another.  
  
Meanwhile in Pegasus's Castle, Pegasus sat in a kick ass chair sipping wine from a wineglass observing his windscreen TV that monitored his entire island. "Amazing. Shinichi has mastered his Millennium Puzzle already. That was faster then Yugi Mouto. How does he have a Blue Eyes White Dragon? I only made four.Seto Kaiba had four but destroyed one." Pegasus said frowning a bit but shortly after smirked "This is very interesting.My theory is his puzzle must have created his deck." he said then he turned in his chair to look at someone near the door. "SO my darling daughter. How was your time on the other world?" Pegasus asked and he turned in his chair to look at another person in the room.  
  
"Oh…pretty good dad." the girl said.  
  
"My darling Remi. What do you think of Shinichi?" Pegasus asked.  
  
"He's nice but I knew my purpose and my mission there. The Millennium Puzzle had been in my house all this time. When my fake parents finally told me it had been in their family for many generations. When I tried to get my hands on it, it vanished." Remi said frowning a bit.  
  
"And it chose Shinichi. Hmm...this is a real surprise. What timing." Pegasus said and smirked. "No matter what. He will never win for I have mastered the powers of my Millennium Eye." Pegasus said flicking his long silver hair. There was a golden glint over his left eye indicating that he had the Millennium Eye. "Silly Shinichi. So predictable!" he said taking a sip of his wine and laughed out long and loud. Problem, never laugh when you have just taken a sip of wine. "Crap." was his reply as his dresssuit was stained.   
  
Remi burst out in laughter causing Pegasus to frown at her. "Oh shut up." he muttered with a flushed face.  
  
"Woah. It ended in a tie." Joey said in awe.  
  
"It seems that their evenly matched" Bakura said leaning against a tree. "Yugi's puzzle will be mine!" Bakura evil spirit thought. "Wait what about the other one. His will be mine or Yugi's? His or Yugi's?! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I CANNOT MAE UP MY FUCKING MIND!" evil Bakura exclaimed in his head.   
  
This got Bakura laughing silently.  
  
Meikae was looking at her cards. "Awww...their so cute!" she exclaimed in a cute voice.  
  
Hearing the word cute, Tea's ears perked up. "Lemme see."   
  
Meikae showed Tea the cards and her eyes widened,   
  
"It's soooo cute. Here look at this one" Tea said pling out a card and showed it to Meikae.   
  
"IT IS SOOOO KAWAI!!!!!!!!!" Meikae exclaimed.  
  
"Oh great the 'cute cards'." Joey sighed stressing the word cute.  
  
"I know what you mean." Tristan muttered.  
  
"Yeah. Their just cards. Sheesh woman." Toshio said chuckling.  
  
Joey, Tristan and Toshio began to laugh. Little did they know the 2 girl heard everything and Bakura, sighed, smirked and wisely stepped out of the way and stood be side Yami Yugi and me.  
  
"We'll teach you to make fun of us!" Meikae yelled jumping the three.   
  
"YEAH!" Tea agreed and jumped the three boys as well.  
  
Yami Yugi, Bakura and I leaned against a wall smirking. It was a funny scene.  
  
"AIIIIIIE!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TEA CUT IT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MEIKAE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the three boys screamed out.  
  
Yami Yugi's, Bakura's and my eyes widened at what they last said. "Mommy?" we thought and started to crack up with laughter.  
  
After the boys got their asses kick, the two girls calmed down and sat near a tree.  
  
I looked at Meikae and smirked a bit. I guess you could say that I still had feelings for her.  
  
Meikae looked at me as I turned away not noticing that I had ben staring at her. She had a small smile on her lips.   
  
Little did she or me know, she was starting to fall for me again.  
  
Tea started to stare at Yami Yugi with a almost unnoticable blush on her face.  
  
"Huh?" I thought and tapped into her mind. "I see." I thought. "Tea."  
  
Tea looked at me. "Yes?"  
  
"I need to talk to you alone in private. This way." I said walking into the forest.  
  
Tea looked over at Yami Yugi but he just nodded.  
  
Tea nodded and entered the forest out of everyone's hearing range. "Yes? What did you want to talk about?" Tea asked me.  
  
"You are to slow to even realize it." I said leaning against a tree.  
  
"HUH?" Tea asked out frowning at me.  
  
"You were staring at Yugi's Yami. Your in love with it." I said glaring at her.  
  
"So? What's with you?" Tea demanded frowning a bit.  
  
"Don't you get it? Yugi and his Yami are one in the same. If you love his Yami, you must love Yugi. Who have you known longer?" I asked looking into Tea's eyes.  
  
"Yugi." Tea admitted.  
  
"Right. He has always been there for you." I said and my eyes flashed red.  
  
Tea looked into my eyes and her mind went blank.   
  
I spoke into her head while showing her a flash back.   
  
"Remember when Yugi told you about that shed for your dancing place and that thug attacked you? Who saved you?" I asked in her head.  
  
"Yami did." Tea said.  
  
"No. Yugi did." I said in her head.  
  
"How? Yami took over." Tea said.  
  
"Who had the Mellenium Puzzle back then?" I asked in her head again.  
  
"Yugi." Tea said.  
  
"Who activated it?" I asked in her head.  
  
"Yugi." Tea answered.  
  
"SO let me get this straight. Yugi activated the puzzle but he used it to save you. Is that correct?" I asked in her head.  
  
"That is correct." Tea admitted.  
  
"So you see! With out Yugi being their to activate the puzzle, you'd probably have been raped or worse! Yugi has been there for you all this time!" I screamed in her head to get a point across. I then released my hold on Tea.  
  
"I understand." she said as she looked over at Yugi laughing with Joey and the rest and blushed. "Thank you Shinichi." Tea said and pecked me on the cheek and walked off.  
  
I smirked. "No problem." I said and went with her.  
  
"Yugi." Tea said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Tea." he said and noticed that some tears built up in her eyes. "Is anything wrong? Are you ok?" he asked worried.  
  
She kissed him fully on the lips and wrapped her amrs around him to everyone's surprise.  
  
"DAMN! SHE WOULD OF BEEN MINE! WAIT! SHE WAS LOOKING AT HIS YAMI BEFORE! SO THAT MUST MEAN..." Toshio screamed in his head and looked at me.  
  
I smirked at him and spoke into his head. "That had feelings for each other but never admited it to each other. So do not try and seperate them." I said in Toshio's head.  
  
Toshio smiled and nodded his head understanding.  
  
I smiled and said "Thank you." in his head giving him a thumbs up.  
  
Meikae looked at me smiling at both Tea and Yugi, and realized what I had done. "Amazing." she thought with a blush.  
  
  
  
(That night)  
  
Yugi was sleeping under the stars and Tea waled up to him and layed down beside him. "Yugi." she whispered.  
  
Yugi stirred for a bit and rolled over. However his hand landed on her breasts wich caused Tea to blush.  
  
"O-oh my that feels good." Tea said softly. Noticing that Yugi was asleep, a naughty thought came to her mind. "I can kiss him and he'd never notice." she thought with a smile. As her face descended towards Yugi's, he woke up but she didn't know because her eyes were closed.  
  
Yugi smirked and waited for Tea's lips to touch his, then he shoved his tongue into her mouth. Tea's eyes widened and saw Yugi kissing her back.   
  
They pulled away both blushing. Then Tea couldn't hold it anymore. "Y-Yugi." she said a bit scared.  
  
"Yes Tea?" Yugi asked giving her his full undivided attention.  
  
"IWANTYOU." Tea said quickly as her face turned beat red.  
  
"Pardon?" he asked confused.  
  
"I want you." Tea said slowely looking away.  
  
Yugi's eyes went wide. "Really?"   
  
"Yes!" she snarled and shoved him to the ground kissing him like crazy.  
  
"SHE MUST BE REALLY HORNY! GOTTA CONTROL MY SELF! C-CANT...C-C-C-C....UNGH........GOTTA.........G-GOTTA......G-G-GOD THAT FEELS GOOD!" he screamed in his head. "Ungh Tea." Yugi moaned. He didn't realize that Tea had undone his pants and was now sucking his dick. "Oh yeah. Oh yeah Tea. Suck it baby" he moaned and grasped her head with his hands.  
  
Tea moaned and began to deepthroat him and after a few long minutes,Yugi was sent over the edge as he released into Tea's mouth screaming ou her name as he clutched her head.  
  
Yugi grunted as he felt the cum rip out of him in 5 big pleasureful splurts. Then he felt suction. "She's swallowing." he thought and moaned out loud. This turned him on even more  
  
Tea squeezed his dick with his mouth causing a 6th squirt to shoot out which she swallowed causing him to groan in pleasure again.  
  
Yugi fell backfirst onto the soft grass breathing heavly.   
  
"You like that?" she asked seductivly.  
  
"Uh huh." Yugi said weakly.  
  
"Good. I'll wait until you recover so I can give you another experience." Tea said.  
  
After a while, Yugi was ready again. "Ok." was his reply and found himself staring at Tea's nude body. His face immediatly went beat red and his dick flared.  
  
Tea saw this and smiled. She calmely took his dick and put it between her tits and began to tit fuck him. "You like that Yugi?" she asked seductively.  
  
"Oooh yeah. Oh Tea. I love you." Yugi moaned out and closed his eyes.  
  
As Tea tit fucked Yugi, she also allowed his dick to go into her mouth where she toyed, and sucked on it using her tongue to give it a kinda pleasurable tingly feel to it.  
  
After a few more minutes, Tea and Yugi felt his dick twitch. "T-TEA! I'M GONNA....UGH!!!" Yugi exclaimed in pleasure as he shot 3 huge wads of cum in Tea's mouth, between and on her tits, and on her face.  
  
"Wow. So much for a little guy." Tea thought and started to lick up all the cum. Then she sucked and licked his dick clean. After she was done she looked at Yugi, "Rest for a bit, then the real pleasure will begin." Tea said seductivly.   
  
For 15 minutes Yugi rested but then his eyes shot open. "Odd. I'm ready? That was fast. I am not tired." Yugi said.  
  
"Yugi make love to me." Tea said.  
  
Yugi looked at her. "T-Tea. This is so soon. I-I mean....you could get..."  
  
Tea took out a condom. "Better safe than sorry." she said with a smiling wink.  
  
Yugi nodded and threw Tea to the ground. There he attacked Tea's pussy with his tongue.  
  
Tea moaned as Yugi also grabbed her B sized tits and fondled them. He took a break from licking her pussy and started to suck on her tits.  
  
Tea held Yugi's head in her hands. "Ohh Yugi." she moaned out. She also noticed Yugi putting the condom over his dick and he placed it to her pussy and gave one sharp thrust breaking her virginity.  
  
Tea gave a yelp of pain but noticed that the pain quickly died down and felt Yugi start to thrust. She was in heaven.  
  
After a few minutes, Yugi started to speed up and Tea began to moan louder.  
  
"Y-Yugi! I'm gonna cum!" she squealed wrapping her arms and legs around Yugi's body tightly.  
  
"S-so am I Tea!" Yugi exclaimed and felt Tea's pussy squeese his dick which sent him over the edge.   
  
They both orgasmed at the same time screaming each others names. Then Yugi collapsed on top of Tea.  
  
They shared one last long passionate kiss before falling asleep.  
  
I however leaned on a nearby tree with a satisfied smirk on my face. "They really do love each other." I said to myself and snapped my fingers magically dressing them in their clothing. "Hey... the condom...snapped." I thought in my head. "Oh shit." I said hitting my forehead.  
  
(Morning)  
  
Yugi and Tea woke up in each others arms. "Hello love" Yugi said and he smiled.  
  
"Hey lover." Tea said smiling back. "OH GOD HE LOOKS SOOO SEXY WHEN HIS HAIR IS A MESS!" she screamed in her head.  
  
They both kissed each other before getting up.  
  
"Uh...Tea." Yugi choked out as he realized something.  
  
"Yugi? What's wrong?" she asked looking at Yugi.  
  
"That condom. It's..." Yugi started to say but couldn't finish.  
  
Tea looked down at it and gasped. "Oh my god."  
  
They both stared at the broken condom.  
  
"Tea if you get pregnant, I'll be there for you and our child."  
  
Tea broke down and hugged Yugi hard. "I love you."  
  
Toshio woke up near a small ravine and saw little fishes swimming happily. He smiled as he looked at it. "Many fishes out there in the sea." Toshio thought to himself and laughed at his little joke.   
  
I groaned and steped up beside him. "Bad joke Toshio. Bad joke. Anyway, to bad cuz THESE FISHES in the ravine are ALREADY TAKEN." I said and bust out laughing at my own joke.  
  
Toshio rolled his eyes and sighed. "Great you just had to ruin my mood." he said with a huff and walked away.  
  
I smirked and then reverted back to Shinichi. "What are friends for?" I asked with a confident smile.  
  
Toshio stopped in his tracks and turned and glared at me to saw me grinning.   
  
The both of us started to laugh.  
  
Everyone looked at us with an odd expression. "Just what the hell are they on?" Joey asked.  
  
"The same stuff you are Wheeler." Tea said as Yugi and she walked up to the group.  
  
That got us laughing but Joey laughing.  
  
"Hey I'm high on life!" Joey demanded.  
  
That got us laughing even harder.  
  
"Hmph." Joey hmphed but started to laugh along wih the group.  
  
"Mixed with a bit of weed." I said with a grin.  
  
"HEY!" Joey exclaimed laughing.  
  
We all laughed louder this time.  
  
"Well well well if it isn't the multi coloured runt who looks like a mop with too much gell in its hair, Triangle Head, Puppy Dog and the Brainless Twit." a voice said from behind them.  
  
"Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed and turned around.  
  
"What was that Kaiba?! PUPPY DOG?!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"Triangle Head????? God that was lame." Tristan muttered.  
  
"BRAINLESS TWIT?! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Tea exclaimed.  
  
"So this is Kaiba." I muttered.  
  
"Ya and you are?" aiba asked unconcerned.  
  
"Shinichi Yamagami. Or Yami Shinichi." I said nodding my head.  
  
"Never heard of you. I see you have a deck. I do have time to waist. I challenge you to a duel!" Kaina exclaimed pointing at me.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
I smirked. "Very well Seto Kaiba."   
  
Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "How's you know my first name?"  
  
"Heh there is more to me then meets the eye." I said with a confident smile.   
  
"What ever. Do you accept?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." was my reply.  
  
"Very well." Kaiba said with a confident smile of his own.  
  
"ARENA APPEAR NOW!" I exclaimed   
  
With a flash a battle arena appeared and Kaiba took a step back.   
  
"How did you do that?" Kaiba asked in shock.  
  
"It al has to do with this." I said pointing to my puzzle around my neck.  
  
"Yugi has the same one. I thought they are one of a kind!" Kaiba exclaimed.  
  
"I am from another world." I said as a matter of factly.  
  
"I see. THis will be interesting." Kaiba said in awe.  
  
(Pegasus's castle)  
  
"Well Kaiba boy, this will be interesting." Pegasus said taking a sip from his wine glass. Pegasus was now wearing a new suit since he had stained his other one.  
  
"This wil be interesting." Remi said in thought.  
  
(Duel Arena)  
  
"First off I play the Labyrinth Wall In defence mode." I said playing a card face up in defence.  
  
"Are you afraid of me?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"No. I also play the magic of Toll." I said and put one magic card face up on the field.  
  
"Toll? What does it do?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"This continous magic card inflicts 500 of direct damage to whoever attacks." I said.  
  
"Hmmmmm........." Kaiba said as his eyes looked at his hand.  
  
"ANd that ends my turn." I said waitinf for Kaiba to play his move.  
  
"Good! I play the almighty Blue EYes White Dragon in attack mode I also use Rush Recklessly to boost my Blue Eyes up by 500 attack points! Go Blue Eyes WHite Dragon! Attack with White Lightning Attack!"   
  
(Blue Eyes White Dragon: 3000/2500)  
  
Kaiba's Blue Eyes shot a beam of lightning and that was when I smiled.   
  
"I negate the effect of that attack by sacrificing Kuribo from my hand." I said and put my Kuribo in the graveyard. "Not only have you attacked but since my Toll is in play you have lost 500 life points.   
  
(Kaiba: 1500)  
  
"Now it's my turn." I said drawing a card. "I play the magic card of Card Destuction!"  
  
"No!" Kaiba exclaimed. "I had two Blue Eyes in my hand!" he thought in his head and discarded them into his graveyard.   
  
I drew three cards and smiled. "First off I play Monster Reborn to bring back your Blue Eyes under my control in attack mode! Secondly I play Convulsion of Nature!" I said and slapped a magic card down on the field.  
  
"What does it do?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"It makes both duelists turn their decks upside down and continue drawing." I said with a smirk. "This ends my turn."  
  
"Damnit! This amature's making me look bad! Come on! I know I can beat this guy!" Kaiba said drawing a card and smirked. "Yes!" he thought in his head. It was the crush card. "I play Sagi The Dark Clown in defence mode and I play one card face down." he said. "Come on attack it." he thought in his head.  
  
"Why would he play such a weak card. THat has got to be a trap there he played face down." I thought and drew a card. "Well the Trap Master." I thought again. "I play this card face down in defence mode and that ends my turn."  
  
"Darn! Attack!" he thought as he drew a card. "I play Dian Keto The Cure Master to bring my Life Points up by 1000 and I to will leave a card face down in defence. That ends my turn." Kaiba said.   
  
I smirked and drew a card. "Magical Labyrinth. Wait a minute! I have Wall Shadow in my hand and Labyrinth Wall on the field! I could use those three cards!" I thought in my head. "I play the magic card of Magical Labyrinth!" I exclaimed and slapped the card down.  
  
"What does it do?" Kaiba asked frowning.  
  
"It enables to special summon a monster! To do this I need to get rid of my Labyrinth Wall!" I exclaimed and discarded the card. "Come forth Wall Shadow in defence mode!" I exclaimed and slapped the card down as the creature appeared.  
  
(Wall Shadow: 1600/3000)  
  
"I then use the special effect of my Trap Master!" I exclaimed and flipped it over.  
  
"No! Kaiba exclaimed as his Crush Card was destroyed.  
  
"That ends my turn." I said simply.  
  
"Fine!" Kaiba said and picked up a card. "This could help me for a bit." he thought and looked at me. "I play the magic card The Dark Door and I play Monster Reborn to bring back one of my Blue Eyes from the graveyard!" Kaiba exclaimed as his Blue Eyes came back. "Just need the other Blue Eyes." he thought. "That ends my turn."  
  
"Very well." I said and drew a card. "I play the magic card of Exchange." I said smirking.  
  
"No." Kaiba said as his eyes widened.  
  
"Yes. Show me your deck and I will choose a card from it and you chose a card from mine." I said smirking.  
  
"V-very well." he said and showed me his cards.   
  
"I will take that fusion card." I said and showed him mine.   
  
"I will take the Dark Magician!" Kaiba said with a smirk.  
  
"Very well." I said. "Your turn." I said with a smirk.  
  
"Very well I play the Dark Magician is defence mode but I also draw a card and...I play the magic cardMonster Of Sacrafice!   
  
(I made that card up)  
  
"Monster of Sacrafice? What does it do?" I asked.  
  
"It allows me to take one monster from my frield and send it to your side of the field. I also play this card face down and this one aswell face down." Kaiba said smirking. "I have already seen your cards so I know that you cannot do anything."   
  
"I am allowing you to do this." I said with a smirk.   
  
"Whatever. This ends my turn." Kaiba said with a smirk.  
  
"Very well." I said and drew a card. "I play the magic card of Destroy and Win!" I siad slapping acard face down.  
  
"I activat emy trap card Just Desserts!" Kaiba exclaimed flipping his trap card over. "Normally it would have done 100 of direct damage to you put since I sent my Dark Magician to you it does 1500 leaving you with 500 life points!" Kaiba exclaimed.  
  
"Nice but my magic card is in effect! Destroy as in one trap card! I will destroy that face down card and low and behold! Mirror Wall! Nice try. Oh did I tell you that the magic card also allows me to revive one monster card from either graveyard? Well come forth Blue Eyes White Dragon!" I exclaimed as Kaiba's Blue Eyes came forth from the graveyard on my side of the field. "I also play this card! Soul Exchange!"  
  
"Oh my god! I know what your going to do! YOur going to..." Kaiba exclaimed in horror.  
  
"Summon the surpreme Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Go Polymerization fuse the three Blue Eyes!" I exclaimed and with a couple of flashes the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared on my side of the field.  
  
"I then play Card Destruction." I said and discarded the last of my three cards and drew three more. "Well well well. Have you ever seen something out of the ordinary?" I asked.  
  
"What are you getting at?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"You'll see. That ends my turn." I said.  
  
Kaiba and everyone looked at me. Even Pegasus was taken back. "Just what is he doing?" he thought in wonder and as he looked at his computer screen his eyes widened. "NO WAY! T-THIS CANNOT BE!" he exclaimed  
  
"Dad? What's wrong?" Remi asked.  
  
"He has 3 Blue Eyes in his hands!" Pegasus exclaimed and smiled.   
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I play the Wicked Worm Beast in defence mode and that ends my turn. "Crap! No trap or magic cards! Damn that second Card Destruction!" he exclaimed in his head.  
  
I smirked evilly and I drew a card. "I play the magic card of Fusionito Dragonus Reverto." I said.  
  
"Ahhhhhh that card." Pegasus thought with a smirk.   
  
"What does that card do?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"It allows me to summon up to three dragpon type monster from my hand and it also allows me to go through my deck and bring out a fusion card and a Polymiraztion from the graveyard. So here we go I play three Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode and I chose to bring the Blue Eyes Ultimate Draon fusion card from my deck! I use the Polymirazation card to fuse those three Blue Eyes together! Now!" Iexclaimed as there were acouple of flashes and a seconf UBWD appeared on the arena.   
  
"I-I-I't cannot be! How is that possible?!" Kaiba exclaimed.  
  
"Simple I am from another world. I was magically given a deck and I guess you could saw I got three Blue Eyes." I said. "I nbow end my turn."   
  
"Look! Kaiba's swetin' bullets!" Joey taunted out.   
  
"Shut up puppy dog! This is a duel I would mind losing! THis is the first time someone beside Yugi has ever given me a true challenge. I like it." he said respectively. "I draw and put this card in defence and that ends my turn." Kaiba said.  
  
I nodded and drew a card. "Stop defence." I thought. "I play Stop Defence on that left face down card on yours Kaiba.The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon on the left attack hte card face down on the left!" I exclaimed and the UBWD on the left destroyed the card on the left.  
  
"Wait a minute! Your ending it in a tie!" Kaiba exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Yes your right." I said with a smirk as both our life poits were reduced to zero.  
  
"Why?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Your a good person Kaiba. I can see into your soul. Your dueling to rescue your brother like Yugi his grandfather. Kaiba if we team up, we will be unstoppable against that bastard Pegasus. I am here to rescue my girlfriend Remi Himekawa."   
  
"Wait a minute! Remi? Does she have long brown hair, green eyes and a slender but attractive body?" Kaiba asked.  
  
Everyone looked at Kaiba in awe. "Yes. Why?" I asked.  
  
"Does she look like this?" Kaiba asked pulling out a profile of someone.   
  
"Oh my god! How could you have a profile of her if she isn't from this world?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry to tell you this but Remi is not who you think she is. Her last name is not Himekawa. It's Pegasus. Maxamillion Pegasus is her father. She has been using you to to draw you to the Shadow Realm for good."  
  
"How do you know this?" I asked.  
  
Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "You looking at her ex-boyfriend. She tried to do the same to me but she got Moukuba instead. Now I am here."   
  
I nodded. "Well I see Pegasus's Castle. Shall we go and kick some ass?" I asked holding my hand out to Kaiba.   
  
Kaiba smiled and shook my hand. "You know your not bad. Now I see what had been talking about how friendship makes you strong. Well except for the puppy dog over there." Kaiba asked smirking.  
  
"HEY! NO FAIR!" Joey exclaimed. "LEMME AT HIM! LEMME AT HIM! LEMME AT HIM!" Joey exclaimed arms and feet flailing as Tea, Tristan, Bakura and Toshio held him back.  
  
Kaiba and I laughed. "Relax Joey." he said.  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at Kaiba.   
  
"I was only joking with you. Your not bad either."   
  
Joey cracked a grin. "Cheap ass." he muttered.   
  
That got Kaiba laughing.   
  
Altogether they left for the direction of Pegasus's Castle.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh here they come." Pegasus said with a smirk. "Prepare to lose your souls. My dear Cecellia we three will be reunited once again. I will make sure of it. But first, business." Pegasus said and began to laugh out evilly.  
  
To Be Concluded. 


End file.
